wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shimmie Shake!
The Shimmie Shake is a Wiggles song from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. In it, The Wiggles dress like The Beatles. In a 2013 live version, Greg, Murray and Jeff make cameos in it playing the bass, the guitar, and the keyboard. Lets Shake Our Shimmie Out Origins Music (2008 Version) * Rock Music (2013 and 2016 Version) * Rock Songwriting John and Paul wrote this song about doing the Shimmie shake. Writing Dialogue (2016 Version) The Wiggles wrote the dialogue for the 2016 version of this song, in order to let Anthony talk. Production Songwriting (2008 Version) John wrote the music and lyrics along with Paul. Songwriting (2016 Version) The Wiggles wrote the dialogue. Arranging (2013 and 2016 Version) The Wiggles arranged the music for the 2013 and 2016 versions. Recording (2008 Version) Sam provides the lead vocals and Paul Field provides the backing vocals. Recording (2013 Version) Lachy provides the lead vocals, Emma and Simon provide the backing vocals, and Anthony provides the dialogue. Recording (Seals, Boats, Cricket and Butter 2014 Version) Lachy provides the lead vocals, Jeff, Emma and Simon provide the backing vocals and Anthony provides the dialogue Recording (2016 Version) Lachy provides the lead vocals, Emma and Simon provide the backing vocals, and Anthony provides the dialogue. Song Credits 2008 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: John Field, Paul Field * Original Idea: John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2008 Instrumental * Music and Arrangement: John Field, Paul Field * Original Idea: John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2013 Version * Music and Lyrics: John Field, Paul Field * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Original Idea: John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2016 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, John Field, Paul Field * Original Idea: John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2008 Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Organ - Dominic Lindsay * Drums - Steve Pace 2008 Instrumental * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Organ - Dominic Lindsay * Drums - Steve Pace Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Version * Lead Vocals - Kelly Hamilton * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Organ - Dominic Lindsay * Drums - Steve Pace 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Emma Watkins 2016 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals - Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums - Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Electric Guitar - Oliver Brian * Organ - Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics (Sam's version) Ooh ooh, Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh. Shimmie Shake. Let's all do the Shimmie Shake. Shaking all way down low, Shaking all high. Chorus Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie shimmie, Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie shimmie. Hear the drum beat, hear the guitar, When you dance this way, you do the Shimmie Shake. Ooh ooh, Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh I can shake, I can do the Shimmie Shake. I can shake way down low, I can shake high. Chourus Let's all shake (we can shake), Let's all move our arms about (do the Shimmie shake). Really move our arms around. Shimmie shake shake. Chorus Twist and shake, let's all take a twisting break. Really take a twisting break. We're twisting wide! Chorus (Ooh ooh) (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh) Repeats 8x while bottom part is sang. Oh yeah the Shimmy Shimmy Shake. Oh yeah the Shimmy Shake Oooohhh, The Shimmy Shake. Come on, let's all do the Shimmy, Shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy shake. Oh yeah the Shimmy shimmy shake. Come on and do the Shimmy Shake. Lyrics (New Gen version) Shimmie Shake. Let's all do the Shimmie Shake. Shake it on way down low. Shake it on high. Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie. Hear the drumbeat, hear the guitar. When you dance this way, you do the Shimmie Shake Twistin' break Let's all take a twistin break. Really take a twistin break. We're twisting wide. Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie. Hear the drumbeat, hear the guitar. When you dance this way, you do the Shimmie Shake! Episode Performances *The Shimmie Shake *A Lot Of Camelot! *Let's All Shake! *We Like Fruit *Slow Motion Anthony *A Juicy Story *Riding in the Big Red Car Trivia * The 2008 CD version has a longer fade-out. * Only the 2013 DVD version was recorded live. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids 2 video game by Ubisoft, which was released on October 25, 2011. Category:Wiggles songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 6 Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:DVD and CD Category:The Shimmie Shake Category:Sprout Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs